1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an .alpha.-olefinic random copolymer, preferably a branched .alpha.-olefinic random copolymer having a relatively low crystallinity, high glass transition temperature, improved moldability, and a superior vibration-damping performance at a high temperature. The present invention also relates to the process of production of the above-mentioned .alpha.-olefinic random copolymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of proposals have been made
with regard to the production of branched .alpha.-olefinic polymers having a high crystallinity and a superior transparency and heat resistance by a polymerization or copolymerization of a branched .alpha.-olefin such as 4-methyl-1-pentene and 3-methyl-1-pentene in the presence of a stereoregular polymerizable Ziegler polymerization catalyst. These branched .alpha.-olefinic polymers are highly crystalline, and accordingly, have a high heat resistance, but have a poor moldability in that a large degree of warping and sinking occur when they are melt molded by, for example, injection molding or extrusion molding.